Emmett's Bella
by a beautiful mess of twilight
Summary: Emmett and Bella fall in love and are getting together a family.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella**_

**Ch 1. Begging**

_Bella's POV_

Emmett and I had been dating for 3 years now and lived together in an apartment just out of Forks. I was 18 and he was 19. I had known that Emmett was a vampire but I was in no hurry to be changed I would always love him.

"Good morning babe."

"Good morning Emmett." I lifted my head up and kiss him gently on the lips. "I see you are still in a good mood from last night." I giggled a little.

"How could I not be? I mean I had my naughty student last night and she was just so bad and sexy." He kissed me and started to laugh a little. "That was a lot of fun last night."

"I know."

_Emmett's POV_

Bella looked so beautiful this morning and I just loved her so much; it was unreal. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me and I rubbed small light circles along her back. She slowly fell back to sleep and I just laid there and watched her. She looked beautiful and peaceful. Today we were going to my parents' house for dinner and are going to tell them about the engagement. Bella was so nervous about it but I knew my parents would be thrilled. We were going to wait a little while though.

About an hour later Bella woke back up and kissed me a few times then got up. She went and took a shower and I just laid there and waited for her.

_Bella's POV_

I was getting ready to get in the shower when I noticed something. I looked at it in the mirror and was shocked. There on my body was a swollen lower abdomen. How was that possible I hadn't been eating a lot?

"Emmett!"

_Emmett's POV_

Bella sounded scared. I got up and ran into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?!"

"Look" she pointed at her stomach which looked swollen for her.

"Well maybe you just gained a few pounds you still look amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you but I don't think I gained any weight. Honey what is today's date?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was the day before Halloween. "October 30th, why?"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to start like 2 weeks ago I hadn't even noticed with moving in to the apartment and stuff."

"You don't think?"

"Well that's what it looks like."

"We will have Carlisle about it."

"NO! Honey we can't!"

"Why not he is a doctor??"

"Because then they are going to think we are only getting married because I'm pre-preg-pregnant."

"No they won't, they love us."

"So what I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"Go to the drug store and get me a pregnancy test please baby."

"Ehh fine." So I got in my car drove to the drug store got like 10 different test because I had no idea which one to get and brought them home.

"Here"

"Wow why did you get so many?"

"I don't know!"

"Well calm down geeze." She kissed me and then went into the bathroom.

"Thank you Emmett I love you."

"I love you too." I waited in the living room for what felt like forever thinking. I was actually pretty excited that she might be pregnant. I didn't think it was possible for me to have kids but this was exciting. I would never let her know that I was this happy when she wasn't.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Come in here and wait with me."

"Ok."

I went into the bathroom and she was sitting on the edge of the tub waiting and watching 5 little sticks in a cup. I went and sat on the floor and put her on my lap.

"It will be ok whatever the tests say."

"I know I just want to know if we have a baby coming."

"I know." I hugged her close and didn't even notice that I was gently rubbing her tiny belly. I stopped when I realized what I was doing. She held my hand there and smiled.

"What if we are having a baby?"

"I will be thrilled."

"Me too. It would be a miracle."

"I know." I bent down and kissed her then she got up and so did I. We went over to the cup and she pulled one out.

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Positive! Emmett we are having a baby!!!" she jumped up and hugged me crying. I was so happy. I hugged her so tight and then set her down. And looked at her.

"Bells should you be showing already though? I mean I'm thrilled but isn't it a little early to be showing that much?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's just go to the dinner tonight and just wear something that won't show the cute little belly." I bent down and kissed her little bump. Then we went and got dress and left. Bella wore a bigger sweater and a jean skirt with leggings and boots. She looked so cute and I couldn't stop touching the baby.

"Emmett stop! You can't do that at your parents' house."

"I know I'm just so happy that are having a baby."

"I know me too." She came up to my level and kissed me.

"Oh shit what about Alice?"

"Well she might have seen something but she wouldn't say anything in front of my parents."

"Edward?"

"He will talk to me later. I will try not to think about it."

"Yeah right, that is all you have been talking about all day I can't even guess what you have been thinking of." She laughed a little and then we pulled into the driveway.

"I'm thinking about how sexy you look and how much sexier you are going to get."

"Well thank you but I'm going to turn into a big fat pig."

"No you won't, you will be a cute little pregnant mommy-to-be."

"Awe thank you baby."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." She bent up and kissed me. She looked beautiful and we got out. I went and opened the door for her and then we walked up the stairs. Alice opened the door and pushed us outside before anybody noticed we were here.

"Awe guys you are getting married and it will be beautiful and so will the ba-"

"Alice shh! We don't want to tell everyone tonight because they might think we are getting married for the wrong reasons.

"Ohh ok."

"Thank you for not saying anything."

"Yup" she hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Congrats daddy, they will be beautiful."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry." She giggled and then hugged Bella and we went in. Dinner was ready which was just for Bella but it was ok. We all sat at the dining room table and caught up.

"Well everyone we wanted to let you know that Bella and I are getting married." I grabbed her right hand under the table and she squeezed it. Everyone was really happy and congrats was everywhere.

When we left Bella was really tired.

"Let's get you home."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella fell asleep on the way home in the Jeep and then when we got home I went around and picked her up out of the car and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and then covered her up. I went down stairs and checked the scores of the games and then went up and lay next to her and held her while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella**_

**Ch 2. Contractions and Love**

_Emmett's POV_

It was about 2 months later and we had told everyone about the pregnancy. Carlisle was Bella's doctor and we were going to see him again today. Last time we saw him we found out that Bella was due on January 19th which meant that Bella was due next month and was getting pretty big. We were really excited even though it was happening faster than we expected.

We did not want to know the sex of the baby so today was our first sonogram. We got to the office a little early but Bella signed in and we sat down and waited. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

Finally her name was called and we went back to the room. Bella changed into a gown and sat on the table. I stood next to her and rubbed her back.

"How you feeling baby?"

"Pretty good I just feel huge."

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you." And she quickly kissed me and then Carlisle came in.

"Hi there you too. How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good, feeling huge though."

"That is totally normal and just be ready you will get a little bigger."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No the baby will need more room to grow and get ready to be born."

"Well this sucks." I kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her belly.

"It will be ok baby." Carlisle came over and sat down on the rolling stool.

"Ok well Bella lay back and we will start the sonogram and see how the baby is."

He lifted up her gown and put the cool gel on her belly and ran the mouse looking thing over it.

"Ok you two look up at this screen and you will see your babies."

"BABIES?!" I almost passed out.

"Yup you are having twins."

"Oh. My. God!"

I looked at Bella and she was slightly crying and I bent down and kissed her.

"Emmett, twins!"

"I know baby! I'm so happy." I kissed her again.

"Well I will just print out these pictures and make copies for our house and leave you two alone for a little while. Congratulations."

"Thank you" after he wiped off her belly, he left.

"We are having twins." I kissed her again and then she went and changed. When she came out we left and went home. She went on the couch and I went and made her a cup of tea and brought it back to her and put in a DVD. We watched Animal House, one of my favorite movies, but I didn't really pay attention. I couldn't stop looking at Bella and kissing her and rubbing her belly. I couldn't believe that we were having 2 babies. It was amazing. Bella fell asleep towards the end and I just held her there. I was just thinking and not really paying attention to anything when I heard Bella.

"Emmett? Emmett?! Emmett!"

"What? What? What?!"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"What it is too early?"

"I don't know"

She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. "Ow!!"

"Another one?"

"Yes" she held my hand and was breathing deep threw it.

"Ok I'm calling Carlisle."

"Ok." I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called.

"Carlisle I think Bella is in labor!"

"Emmett stay calm I will be over in a minute. Just breathe with her and support her."

"Ok bye." He hung up and I turned my attention back to Bella.

"How are you doing?"

"Ow!!! AHH!" she grabbed my hand again.

"Just breath…hee hee who hee hee who." I was breathing with her and she was starting to cry.

"No baby don't cry it will be ok. It is all under control."

"But it hurts so badly."

"Come on baby it can't be that bad."

"You don't have two babies in you or a vagina, which means you have no flipping clue how badly this hurts!!"

"Wow sorry." I kissed her forehead and then held her hand. Carlisle came into the house with a portable sonogram machine and kept Bella where she was, laying on me. He lifted up her sweater started to do the sonogram.

"Bella you aren't in labor you are having Braxton Hicks contractions. You are in false labor."

"Well make it freaking stop! It hurts so badly!"

"Bella it will pass you just have to relax and I suggest that you have some more tea and lay down with Emmett. Emmett rub Bella's back and the babies. It will relax her and make her back feel better and the babies might calm down a little too."

"Ok thank you for coming over so fast, Dad."

"Anytime, call me if they don't stop in about 2 hours."

"Ok we will." Then he left and I went back to Bella.

"Hi babe."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Baby its ok I understand, your stressed it is ok."

"No it isn't you have been nothing but great to me threw all of this, I didn't have to go off like that."

"Its ok" and I bent down and kissed her lightly. She bit my lip and in the kiss and I thought she was trying to be sexy until she wouldn't let go.

"Bellwa? Can I have my whip back? Bellwa my whip!"

"AHHH!!" I knew she was having another contraction. Finally she let go.

"I'm so sorry."

"Baby its ok I just thought you were trying to be sexy or something." I laughed a little at it.

The contractions finally passed and Bella was asleep by the end of it. They didn't stop until about 3am so I knew she would be sleeping in late. I was ok with that though, I knew she needed her sleep and so did the babies. I rubbed her belly every so often and the babies would kick me lightly but not enough to wake up Bella. I couldn't wait to hold the babies in my arms. I just still couldn't believe that there were two babies inside of her big belly. It was amazing. I kissed her belly and started to daydream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella All the links in this chapter are on my profile. Check them out and enjoy.**_

**Ch. 3 Nursery**

_Emmett's POV_

_2 days later_

We were getting ready to go to a party that Alice was having. She loved to throw parties for no reason. I didn't mind going though because they were usually pretty fun.

Bella was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was a dark grey with black leopard print on it. It had a dark red band right above her belly and she looked so pretty.

"Oh baby your beautiful."

"Thank you" she came to me and gave me a kiss.

"I have the perfect thing for you to wear too."

"What are you talking about?"

"This" I handed her a light blue Tiffany & Co. box.

"Oh baby!"

She opened it and inside there was a silver necklace with a charm with six red hearts on it in a circle.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! So much!"

"Good."

"It matches perfect how did you know that I was wearing this dress tonight?"

"I didn't I just liked the way the necklace looked and it just so happened that you wore a dress with the same red on it."

"You're amazing, I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go so we aren't late."

"Ok" I grabbed her hand and walked her to the car and helped her get in the car and then turned the heat on high and drove us to Alice and Jasper's house.

We walked up to the door and went in.

"Surprise!"

"What is this!?" Bella screamed.

"Surprise baby shower!" Alice came running over to us and hugged us both. I don't know who was in more shock, me or Bella.

"Alice we said we didn't want this."

"Well Emmett I wanted too."

"Whatever"

"Baby this is so sweet isn't it?"

"I thought you didn't want this? I would have planned it along time ago if I knew you wanted it."

"Well I didn't but this is a nice surprise."

"Ok" I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Ok guys lets open presents!"

"Ok calm down Alice."

Bella and I went and sat down on the love seat and everyone sat around us and watched.

"Ok Bells this is from Jasper and I." Alice handed me two huge boxes and me and Bella opened them.

"Oh Alice!" Bella almost started to cry. They were two of the same baby car seats. They were neutral so they could be boy or girl. They were perfect.

"Alice these are great, thanks."

"I know, I'm good." She laughed. "Ok here is from Rose and Edward."

Bella and I opened the gifts and they were baby monitors and matching diaper bags. The bags even matched the car seats.

"Oh Edward and Rose thank you so much. These are amazing."

"Your welcome you guys."

"Ok this is from Mom and Dad."

We opened them and they were baths and everything we would need to give them baths.

"Thank you guys."

"Well we thought you might need it, especially since they are Emmett's babies and he is messy."

"Hey now."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok time for cake!" Alice grabbed mine and Bella's hands and drug us into the kitchen were the cake was. There was a yellow cake with flowers on it and a big belly on it. It was funny but cute. Bella loved it. So we ate cake and then Edward and Jasper helped me put everything in the jeep and then I helped Bella into the car and we went home.

"That was amazing everything we got. And it is all perfect. It's brown and green and it's not to girly and not to boyish."

"I know I like it."

"Good" When we got home I got Bella up stairs in the nursery and settled. Then I started to bring stuff up and we started to put it together after we both changed. We had everything that everyone got us together and partly where we wanted it. In the morning I was getting the cribs and stuff that we bought awhile back and we would put that together in the morning. By the time we were putting it all together Bella had her head on my shoulder and she was sleeping.

I gently picked her up and carried her into the bed room and laid her down. I went back into the nursery and painted all of the walls. They were a tan color that Bella and I picked out when we bought the cribs and bedding.

When I was done I went back into the bedroom and lay down next to her and she curled up into my arms. The next morning she woke up and kissed me.

"How did my baby sleep?"

"Pretty good, ready to finish the nursery?"

"Yes I will go get the rest of the stuff and meet you in there."

I kissed her and went and got the stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella All the links in this chapter are on my profile. Check them out and enjoy.**_

**Ch. 4 Arkansas**

_Emmett's POV_

_2 days later_

We were sitting in the living room. Bella was lying on the couch and I was sitting on the floor talking, rubbing and kissing the babies.

"Bells I can't wait to see them."

"Me either"

"Hi there babies. Me and your mommy can't wait for you to get here."

"Ow"

"What?!"

"That was a hard kick."

"That wasn't very nice guys. Mommy is just trying to relax." I kissed her belly again and then kissed Bella.

"Babe I have to go hunting tonight."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes I'm sorry I just want to be ok if the babies decide to come early. I will have my cell on just call if you need anything and I will be here in a minute. I'm staying close too so I should be gone for more then 2 or 3 hours. Just stay here and you'll be ok."

"Ok I love you." She kissed me again.

"I love you too. Is there anything you want or need before I leave?"

"No I'm ok."

"Ok I will be back." I kissed her and the babies one more time and I was gone.

_Bella's POV_

I stayed on the couch for awhile and watched a movie. Then I got up and went and got in the shower. I got in and turned the water on really hot. I washed my hair and stuff then just stood in the water letting it slowly and gently run over my body. I was so relaxing.

"Ow!" I leaned forward and held onto the rail thing in the shower. My body felt like it was getting ripped in half. When the pain stopped I shut off the water and got out. I started to dry off when it hit again. I grabbed onto the counter and yelled out in pain. I slowly and carefully got dressed and grabbed my cell phone.

"EMMETT! HELP!"

"Bella what is wrong!?!"

"Labor!" He hung up and 5 minutes later I heard the front door fly open. I was on the floor by then screaming out in pain.

"Bella!"

He came running into the bedroom and picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Baby how long has this been going on?"

"Since that time that I said it was a hard kick."

"Baby, why didn't you just tell me!?"

"I don't know I didn't think anything of it and I knew you had to go hunting."

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaving you."

"It's ok babe."

_Emmett's POV_

I felt horrible that I left her.

"Do you want me to call my dad?"

"Yes please, AHH!!" She grabbed my hand and was screaming in pain.

I waited till the pain passed then I went into the hallway and called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hi Emmett."

"Where's dad?"

"Arkansas why?'

"Why the hell is he there?!"

"Watch you mouth Emmett and he is there for a doctors meeting, why?"

"Bella is in labor!"

"Shit!"

"Mom?!"

"Sorry let me call his cell phone keep Bella calm. I bet if he started to run now he could be home in an hour or two."

"I don't think that we have an hour or two."

"Ok I will tell him to hurry."

"Ok bye"

I went back in and sat on the bed by Bella.

"Is he on his way?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of, Emmett!?"

"Well he is in Arkansas."

"What?! Emmett! What if he isn't here in time?!"

"Baby calm down you just need to breathe and stay calm."

"Emmett I can't stay calm. I'm giving birth without my doctor here!"

"Bella breathe it will be ok, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella All the links in this chapter are on my profile. Check them out and enjoy.**_

**Ch. 5 Ready**

_**Last Time**__:_

"_Well he is in Arkansas."_

"_What?! Emmett! What if he isn't here in time?!"_

"_Baby calm down you just need to breathe and stay calm."_

"_Emmett I can't stay calm. I'm giving birth without my doctor here!"_

"_Bella breathe it will be ok, I promise."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Emmett's POV_

What are we going to do? My father had to get home, and fast! These babies weren't waiting.

"Emmett please make the pain stop!" She was crying at me and I felt hopeless. I couldn't even do anything to help her but hold her hand and that wasn't making the pain end.

"Bella I'm trying baby. I'm sorry."

"It's ok just please get him here."

"I know Bells he will be here."

"Ok." That's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read _Dad_ I picked up the phone fast.

"Dad help!"

"_I know I'm on my way home. I will try to be there. Has here water broken yet?"_

"I don't know, Bells has your water broken yet?"

"I don't know I was in the shower for a long time."

"She was in the shower for a long time and she doesn't know if it has or not."

"_Ok well stay calm and I will get there. Have towels, warm water, and Bella ready to push when I get there."_

"Ok."

Then he hung up and I went and got all the stuff that he wanted.

"Ok Bells he is going to be here just stay calm."

"Ok I love you so much"

"I love you too baby and your doing amazing."

"Thank you so are you" I laughed a little to myself. All I was doing was panicking and holding her hand.

"Ok we are ready for when he gets here."

"Ok" I bent down and kissed her forehead. She was really doing great.

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is a short chapter I just wanted to get it up and I'm dead tired and have to work in the morning. Reviews would be amazing and I will have another chapter up in the morning. R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight. EmmettXBella All the links in this chapter are on my profile. Check them out and enjoy.**_

**Ch. 6 A New Family**

_**Last Time**__:_

"_I love you too baby and your doing amazing."_

"_Thank you so are you" I laughed a little to myself. All I was doing was panicking and holding her hand. _

"_Ok we are ready for when he gets here."_

"_Ok" I bent down and kissed her forehead. She was really doing great._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Emmett's POV_

"Emmett where is he?!"

"I don't know baby he is coming."

"Oh God Emmett he needs to hurry. I feel the baby coming."

"Shit! Baby hold it in!"

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?!"

"I don't know just try." I was sitting next to her holding her hand and she had he legs up and was breathing really heavy.

"Emmett just get down there and just catch. Please baby I need the pain to stop!"

"Baby I don't know what to do. I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"I don't care this hurts!"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I hate you, hate you! You did this to me!"

"Baby I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

"You don't even care!"

"Yes I do, I am so sorry." I wanted to cry, I was the reason my Bella was in pain right now. I can't believe I did that to her. I felt helpless and worthless. That's when I heard the front door open.

"DAD! UP HERE!" He was up in the room within seconds.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't think this would happen so fast."

"It's ok, just make the pain stop."

"Ok" He came over and checked to see how dilated she was.

"Bella it is time to push, now."

"Ok" She put her chin to her chest and started to push. She grabbed my hand harder and started to scream a little bit.

"Great job baby"

"Ok Bella again"

She pushed harder this time. "Ok guys I can see the head." I looked over Bella's knee and saw the head too.

"Oh my god Bells I see the baby. You are doing amazing."

"Ok one more push and we should have a baby."

"Come on baby hard" I held her hand and she pushed hard and screamed while she pushed. Then she lay down and we heard the baby cry. "Congratulations guys you have a baby boy."

I looked at Bella and kissed her. She was crying and I was so happy. _A little boy._ I was so happy to have a son.

"Ok baby you need to push again." My son was in one of the clear cribs that my dad had brought over before. Bella push hard again. She only had to push a couple times until we heard the crying of our second baby.

"Guys it's a girl."

"Emmett we have a boy and a girl." She was crying and I kissed her again and she kissed me back hard. My dad brought the babies over to us and I was holding our little boy and Bella was holding our girl.

"Emmett what are we going to name them?"

"Emma and Brayden"

"I love those. They are perfect aren't they Emma?" She was talking to the baby and Emma was holding her finger.

We sat there for awhile and at one point my dad let him self out. We kept talking to them and then they fell asleep so we decided to carry them to their new room and put them in their cribs. They were so tiny. Before we put them in their cribs we changed their diapers and put their first outfits on. We both sat in one of the rocking chairs and rocked them back to sleep then we put them down.

Once they were down and sleeping we went back into our bedroom. "Baby do you want to take a shower? I will help you since you are still so sore."

"Yeah I just don't want the babies to wake up."

"Well I will hear them and I will get out at super speed and get in there."

"Ok" she giggled a little and then we went into the bathroom. I helped her get her shirt and her sweat pants off and then helped her into the shower. Then I got in and wrapped my arms around her and started to gently wash her body. I ran my hands up and down her and she laid her head back onto my chest and closed her eyes. She gently started to wash her hair and then I rinsed her all off and gently helped her out of the shower.

I slowly dried off her body and then helped her get dressed. I gently helped her lay down in bed after I changed all the sheets and I got the heating pad out. Once she was lying down I gave her the remote to the TV and then I went and check on the babies. They were both still sleeping so I ran down stairs and got Bella a bottle of water then went up and laid down next to her.

"Em do you believe that we have a boy and a girl?"

"No it's amazing and they aren't vampires."

"I know"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: OK guys, here it is! **_

**Ch. 7- This isn't a Joke!**

_Emmett's POV_

_1 year later_

Emma and Brayden are now a year old and they are perfect. Emma is a mini Bella. She has wavy brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. She has me wrapped around that little finger of hers and I would do anything at all in this world for her. Brayden looks a lot like me. He has light brown eyes and dark brown hair. I don't mean to brag but my boy is going to be a ladies man when he gets older.

When the twins were younger and not sleeping through the night, it was nice that I didn't sleep because Bella could sleep and I would take care of them if they woke up. It was so nice to be in a silent house in a rocking chair just listening to the soothing breathing of your baby girl in your arms.

We are going to my mom and dads' house for their birthday party. Alice had planned the whole thing and we were pretty excited about it. I mean it's kind of big that I didn't do anything to screw raising my kids up in a year. Bella was an awesome mom. It was almost as if she was a vampire because she could be holding both crying babies and still get the bottles heated and the babies fed without any injures. And then there's me, who is holding one baby who isn't crying and I can't get the bottle heated with out dropping two before I get one that is usable.

The twins are spending the night at my parents tonight and Bella and I are going out to dinner after the party. I made reservations at a really nice restaurant and I was happy to be just spending time with the woman I fell in love with. I mean I love my kids but I haven't really had any alone time with Bella since they were born.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah give me a minute. Is Brayden dressed and ready?"

"Yes honey me and him have been ready for awhile now."

"Well I'm spending Emma down, her hair is done but I need you to put her dress on her."

"OK" that's when I heard my little angel coming down the steps how I taught her too, on her butt. She was scooting from step to step with a _Boom! Boom! Bang!_ noise. She had a cute little smile on her face and I went up a few steps and picked her up. She had a little bow in her short hair and she was laughing at me. I carried her the rest of the way down and got her all dressed. Then I put on her little shoes and carried them both out to the car and got them in their seats.

Bella came outside after I had to beep the horn four times. She was wearing this beautiful black dress that was long and strapless but it felt like cotton. She looked gorgeous. She got in the car, "Emmett, you couldn't give me like five minutes?! I mean seriously, you know me and dresses. Like thank God Alice picked this out or I would still be up there."

"Alice was here?"

"No she picked it out yesterday."

"Oh well I didn't want to be late to their party."

"They aren't going to start without the birthday boy and girl!"

"Yeah but still" I pull out of the drive way and drive us to my parents house. There are all kinds of balloons outside. "If this is what the outside looks like I hate to see the inside." I say under my breath but Bella catches is giggles a little. We park and I go to the back and get the twins. Bella grabs the presents we got them and we go in. Everyone is inside and they all yell surprise and Emma starts crying because it scared her. I pick her up and rub her back, "Shh! It's ok baby." She starts to stop and looks up everyone with tear still in her eyes.

"Oh Emma, Aunt Alice is sorry, I didn't mean for it to scare you darling." Alice says coming over to Emma. I laugh a little at the sight I see. Brayden is sitting on Edward's lap and just sitting back like the rest of the guys. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch and Carlisle was sitting in the chair and they were talking. Brayden kept nodding his head like he knew what was going on and it was the funniest thing because Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle just acted like he was contributing to the conversation.

I set Emma down and she went and played and I went over to Bella. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Can I steal Bella away for just a second?" I ask my mom and she graciously lets me. I walk Bella out onto the front porch.

I grabbed her hands and looked down into her eyes, "what do you say to just me and you going to dinner tonight?"

"Awe baby that sounds amazing." She kissed me and I was so happy that she was excited about going tonight.

"My parents said they would keep the twins over night," I said cautiously. The twins had never spent the night anywhere but at our house.

"Do you think they will be ok? I mean I know your parents are more the capable of babysitting over night but do you think they will need us?"

"I think they will miss us but they will be ok."

"But what if Emma wakes up in the middle of the night asking for me? Or what if Brayden needs rocked to sleep the way I do it?"

"Honey they will be ok. If Emma needs you they will bring her to the house and other people know how to use a rocking chair babe." I said laughing a little.

"Em this isn't a joke what if my babies need me?"

"They will be ok baby" I said reassuringly and pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too baby" I kissed her one last time and then we went into the house to get the party started.


End file.
